


Reliance

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanyuu isn't yet what Rika needs her to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reliance

Hanyuu had returned, Rika noticed. She peered over at her silent companion. "Hanyuu..." she spoke quietly.

Hanyuu gazed downwards. Certainly she knew some very bad news, or else she would have said something.

Realizing this, Rika wanted to cry, and then embrace Hanyuu to be comforted. But selfishness aside, physical contact was out of the question. How funny that the one person trying to hold together the queen carrier as she made fruitless attempts to hold everything else together couldn't actually touch anything.

"It's okay," Rika said, deciding to be the comforter instead this time. "It'll be alright someday, I guess."

Hanyuu's tears were the ones to fall instead. That was also alright, Rika supposed. No one else but Rika was counting on Hanyuu, after all. Still, Rika wished that someday Hanyuu would become more to Hinamizawa, even more to Rika herself, than just a mere voice in the head.


End file.
